talon_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance of Minds
Alliance of Minds is a hero group based out of Chicago, Illinois. The group consists of the 17 combined members from Mind Over Matter and Alliance III. After repeated cooperative actions in the defense of the city they decide to formally join forces and adopt the new team name to illustrate their unity of purpose. With the exception of Resident, they're all teenagers. They're affiliated with the Powers Institute (where they train) watch this space as these fine heroes continue their adventures. Led by: System Shock Membership includes: System Shock (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) psionic (low grade except for cyberpathy and electrokinesis)/''healer'' w/the Ring of the Golden Flame, foci, & martial skills (founding leader of the Alliance of Minds/ twin sister of Fore-ward, sister of Cold Fire & Flashback II - founding leader of Mind Over Matter) ''- 5'9";'' curvy and athletic build w/teen model looks; short, stylish blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes; costume is a deep blue midriff top that shows ample cleavage, low-cut deep blue pants, black Institute boots w/silver trims, a black jacket w/silver trims, a silver utility belt with black trims, deep blue fingerless gloves w/silver knuckle-studs, and a deep blue half-mask on her face; Caucasian; apparent teenager; COM 20; used the Layla Miller figurine (WXM/026) Ultra (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) variable power-based/''hybrid K'dornian'' w/weapons, foci, & martial skills (founding member of the Alliance of Minds/ triplet/brother of Altered Reality and Assembly II - founding member of Mind Over Matter) ''- 5'10"; rippling muscles on a muscular build w/fantastic definition - definitely a looker; short stylish dark blue hair w/darker blue tints/highlights and thoughtful blue eyes; costume is a full body outfit in red w/a white central stripe and gold trims, deep blue swashbuckler boots w/gold trims, two gold clasps holding a long, blue cape on at his collar-bones, gold bracers, a gold utility belt, and a stylish blue-tinted high-tech visor over his eyes; Caucasian; apparent teenager; COM 24; used the Smasher figurine (WXM/036)'' ''- there is a striking resemblance between Ultra and Altered Reality'' Stage (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mystic - magery)/iron-will based/escape artist/''racial Antean'' w/force line magic, foci & martial skills (founding member of the Alliance of Minds/ dating MegaStaff - founding member of the Alliance III) ''- 5'9"; lithe, graceful, but curvy build w/good definition & phenomenal looks; cascading curly waist length blue-black hair and captivating green eyes; costume is a white, collared, silk shirt over a one-piece deep blue mesh 'bathing suit' that covers her from upper arms to crotch, fish-nets cover her thighs, and deep blue sleek boots w/high heels go to just above her knees - over this goes a long-tailed midnight blue tuxedo jacket and a midnight blue top hat w/a white band; around her waist are diagonally slung two deep blue utility belts with many pouches; Caucasian; young adult; COM 18; used the Zatanna figurine (CJ/056)'' Fore-ward (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) psychic (precognitive - combat effective short-term)/''racial flying speedster (finger claws, regeneration/hypersenses)'' w/the Doom Blade, the Crimson Phoenix Armour, weapons, foci, & martial skills (founding member of the Alliance of Minds/ dating White/the Collectors/ twin brother of System Shock, brother of Cold Fire & Flashback II - founding member of Mind Over Matter) ''- 5'10"; build is covered by an ornate lacquered crimson suit of bamboo samurai armour with a gold family crest on the chest, helmet, and both bracers; the helmet covers all facial features with a grim visage on its gold face-plate; a red utility belt adorns the waist; a daisho (pair of Japanese blades) adorn his left hip, and the hilt of something that could be a lightsaber hangs from the belt, and a collapsed alloy staff rest in a thigh sheath as well; age is concealed, as is COM; used the Silver Samurai figurine (WXM/044)'' Altered Reality (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) telekinetic (very low grade except for photokinesis & audiokinesis)/ solar-based w/the Ring of Brilliance, foci, and martial skills (founding member of the Alliance of Minds/ triplet/brother of Ultra & Assembly II founding member of Mind Over Matter) '' - 5'10"; muscular, athletic build w/incredible definition - it and his awesome looks practically beg to be touched! short, stylish dark blue hair w/lighter blue tints and flashing blue eyes make him stunning to behold; costume is a violet bodysuit w/a white stripe up the center and gold trims that accents every muscle and bulge; white Institute boots w/gold trims; a violet cape (white interior) w/a high collar clasps at his throat with a large amythest; his white utility belt is clasped with a violet A.R. on the buckle; a collapsed alloy staff rests in a thigh sheath on the outside of his right thigh; the ensemble is completed w/a stylishly shaped violet domino mask to conceal his identity; Caucasian; apparent teenager; COM 24; used the Exodus figurine (WXM/056)'' ''- there is a striking resemblance between Altered Reality and Ultra'' MindShot (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) psionic (specialty: invisible telekinetics)/ markswoman (telekinetics/ telekinetic projectiles) w/weapons, foci, & martial skills (founding member of the Alliance of Minds/ dating Crackle - founding member of the Alliance III) ''- 5'4"; petite, curvy build w/great definition and stunningly gorgeous; waist length, wavy blonde hair and smiling green eyes set it off nicely; costume is a full length bright pink bodysuit with a vertical white stripe up the center w/gold trims; white gloves and white Institute boots w/gold trims add to the ensemble; a white utility belt w/a pink buckle has many pouches and a collapsed staff hanging from it; a bright pink mask covers the top of her face, but still shows her eyes; she's recently added a white cape w/gold trims to the outfit, clasped at both collar-bones w/gold clasps; Caucasian; COM 30; used the Saturn Girl figurine (CJ/050)'' Sun Strike (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted martial adept) invulnerability-based w/esoterics, foci, & martial skills (founding member of the Alliance of Minds/ founding member of the Alliance III) ''- 5'2"; petite, muscular, athletic build w/near-perfect definition and exotic Oriental/Caucasian model-level looks, though her demeanor says 'don't even think it;' her shoulder-length, straight black hair is usually tied up and back in a ponytail, and her pale blue eyes seem deep and wise, but again exotic; costume is a full length gold bodysuit with a vertical white stripe up the center w/black trims; white gloves, gold bracers w/black etchings adorn her hands/lower arms; black Institute boots w/gold trims, a black utility belt w/a gold buckle, and a knee-length black leather duster w/gold trims add to her look; a black domino mask finishes her ensemble; COM 20; used the Lady Shiva figurine (CJ/059)'' Shot (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) psi-resistant/ weapon specialist (archery)/ gadgeteer/ regeneration/hypersenses-based w/high tech bow/arrows, foci, & martial skills (founding member of the Alliance of Minds/ dating Azure Shrike - founding member of the Alliance III/ occasional member of the 'Lab Geeks') ''- 6'3"; solid, muscular build w/fantastic definition and debonair, gorgeous looks; perfectly coiffed shoulder-length, wavy blonde hair and smoldering green eyes complete the look; costume is a form-fitting full-length purple bodysuit with a black stripe up the center and silver trims; a jaunty Errol Flynn hat in black w/silver adorns his head, and a purple domino mask conceals his identity; black Institute boots w/silver trims, black gloves w/silver knuckle studs, black high-tech bracers w/silver etching, and three black utility belts w/silver buckles add to the look; high tech quivers in violet and silver hang from his belts, as does a collapsed alloy staff and something that looks like a lightsaber; his black w/silver high-tech bow is usually in his hand; Caucasian; COM 30; used the Green Arrow figurine (CJ/038)'' Resident (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted construct - Century Bot) shapeshifter/polymetal-based w/weapons & foci (member of Mind Over Matter after being rescued by them/ member of the 'Lab Geeks') Cold Fire (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted and divinely assisted mutant) psionic (low grade except for pyrokinesis & cryokinesis) w/''limited access to the Firebird entity'', a mystical shadow-cloak, foci, & martial skills (twin of Flashback II, sister of System Shock & Fore-ward - founding member of Mind Over Matter) Verdant (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) plant-based (connected to 'the Green')/ force' adept Jedi Padewan'' w/weapons, foci, & martial skills (founding member of the Alliance III) '''Assembly II (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) telekinetic/ genius tech-type/ transmuter (specialty: complete components for gadgets) w/weapons, gadgets, foci, & martial skills (triplet/brother of Ultra & Altered Reality - founding 2IC of Mind Over Matter/ member of the 'Lab Geeks') Flashback II (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) psychic (retrognition - read recent thoughts/memories & skill mimicry)/ power mimic (ranged) w/a mystic amulet, weapons, foci, & martial skills (twin brother of Cold Fire, brother of System Shock & Fore-ward - founding member of Mind Over Matter) MegaStaff (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) hyper-intellect/ inventor/ gadgeteer/ luck-based w/the Mega-Staff (variable energy types), gadgets, foci, & martial skills (dating Stage - founding member of the Alliance III/ member of the 'Lab Geeks') Azure Shrike (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) sonic-based (thus far, just a scream)/ gravity-based (0-range thus far) w/weapons, foci, & martial skills (dating Shot - founding member of the Alliance III) Crackle (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) electrical/lightning-based/ teleporter (teleporter/aporter) w/foci & martial skills (dating MindShot - founding leader of the Alliance III) Magica (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mystic - potential Archmage/magery so far) gate-based (via stepping discs) w/soul sword, magical staff, weapons, foci, & martial skills (founding member of Mind Over Matter)